I Wish For A Family
by Demonchild93
Summary: Every year Naruto asked for a family but never got it. What's this? Sasuke? Kakashi? What's with all these people!


((So yeah I got this idea when I was on my way to school a couple days ago and I was listening to Christmas music. I had to get this story down quick or I just get bored and it would make me angry if I didn't share it. So hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Kakashi….okay fine I don't own him either!))

A could winter wind blew through the village of the Hidden Leafs. Many could be seen rushing towards their destinations to escape the cold. There was also laughter from many of the homes in the village of Konoha. Lights decorated a few of the buildings and homes, food could be smelled from the outside as a feast was being made. Of course all of this had a meaning. It was Christmas Eve, a day to spend with your loved ones and exchange gifts to each other.

But one blond wasn't with anybody as he walked down one of the many streets of Konoha. Unlike all the times he held a cheerful smile on his face it was now replaced with a solemn face as he looked down at the ground. Naruto had no one this evening to celebrate Christmas and than again he never celebrated Christmas since he had no family. You think he would have gotten used to the idea by now.

The thing was no matter how much the sixteen your old tried to ignore this time of the year, this is when he felt the loneliest. When he was still a young boy he used to ask Santa Clause for someone to keep him company. Someone to laugh with like many other families he saw as he watched them through living room windows. He even asked if Santa Clause was nice enough that he could see his parents if even for an hour. By the time he was ten years old he knew that Santa would never grant him his wish, he didn't even get anything for Christmas. Alright he sometimes got something from Iruka-sensei but he was always gone on missions during Christmas.

Naruto stopped when he noticed a familiar charka. He looked up to see his rival yet best friend sitting on top of a building looking at the starry sky. But at that moment he casted his dark eyes down at Naruto's bright blue eyes. They just stood looking at each other as if they could both feel each other's loneliness.

The kyuubi holder nodded his head and started to walk down the road once again. It only took a few seconds before revenge seeking sixteen years old walked beside him. A few moments later they arrived to Naruto's pad. He let Sasuke in first before closing the door behind him.

Only a few minutes later they were both sitting at his table with ramen to din on. Both ate in silence as they listened to a bunch of people singing Christmas songs. Naruto was just about to take another bite of his ramen when he heard someone laugh. The laughter got louder and he saw it was Sasuke who was laughing and slammed his hand on the table. Naruto had never heard Sasuke laugh like this before, than again Sasuke hardly even smiled to begin with.

Naruto smiled and before long he started laughing as well. Soon enough both young men were laughing their heads off. They didn't know exactly why they were laughing. Maybe because of how foolish they were acting. Or that they both had no family so they were going to spend Christmas together.

Naruto and Sasuke finally calmed down as they rubbed the tears away from their eyes. They shrugged and chuckled a little bit more.

"Merry Christmas, aye Sasuke?" Naruto grinned at him.

"Yeah yeah Merry Christmas," Sasuke muttered back to him.

"So where's Sakura, I thought she be around?" Naruto asked as he sat indian style and leaned back against of the walls of his apartment.

"She has family to be with remembered. She has parents unlike some of use. The others are also busy with their families," Sasuke said as he also leaned up against one of the walls.

That got Naruto thinking…which could be dangerous at times. He was thinking what some of the others were doing with out their families. Like him and Sasuke there were others who orphans and he sighed at the though. Sasuke looked away and looked out the window when a knock was heard.

"Who could that be?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

He jumped up onto his feet and went over to the door. There was another knock and he rolled his eyes as he came to the door. He opened the door slightly and his eyes slightly widened. There before him was the scar faced but gentle Iruka. He was smiling down at Naruto as he waved at him.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto-kun! I thought I spend it with you since your alone too," Iruka explained as he looked down at the blue eyed boy but he saw past the door and saw that Sasuke boy was there.

"But I see that you have company so I'll come by later than…"Iruka said. He hoped to spend Christmas with Naruto since like Naruto he had no family.

"No Iruka-sensei! The more the merrier!" Naruto yelled and opened the door wider to let his former sensei into his home. Iruka eyes seem to sparkle with happiness as he walked into the kyuubi' holder's home.

"But Iruka-sensei, you're usually on missions on Christmas Eve and Christmas. What happened this year?" Naruto asked.

"I should of realized I had family all along. I would take those missions to get loneliness off my mind but I remembered you and I quickly came. I'm sorry Naruto for leaving you alone for so long," Iruka smiled gently at Naruto and pulled him into a hug. Naruto smiled and hugged him back but it was a cough that brought them back.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, Iruka-sensei will be joining us this Christmas Eve!" Naruto said as he pulled Iruka by the arm into the living room.

At that moment another knock was heard on the door and they all looked at the door. Sasuke got up and said that he get it this time. He jogged to the door, wondering who the person was as he started to open the door.

It was none other than the copy ninja, Kakashi. He was reading of course his Icha Icha Paradise book as he had been waiting for the door to open. When he saw Sasuke he snapped the book shut and put it in his pocket.

"Ah Sasuke-kun, Merry Christmas. I see that you are with Naruto-kun on this night…oh and Iruka-kun. I was hoping to join you as well if you didn't mind. Also sorry to be late but a…" Kakashi said.

"Come on in Kakashi-sensei. For once there was no appointment time to be here," Sasuke grinned at him and let their sensei walk into the room.

It came to him that Kakashi-sensei also had no family. His parents were long gone and who knew about his other family. So like him and the others he also had no one to spend Christmas with and he must of saw Iruka going to Naruto's in a rush.

With in minutes they were all sitting around the table. They were all laughing and talking about many things. At one point Iruka told the story how Kakashi lost one of his Icha Icha Paradise books and practically tore his own house apart to find it. Of course Kakashi just smiled and turned away in some embarrassment

Than there was another knock on the door that. Naruto shrugged as the others look at him and he went to the door. He opened it and just blinked when he saw Neji looking at him with his white eyes.

"Evening Naruto-kun…I was hoping to join you on this eve…" Neji muttered as he finally looked away from Naruto.

"I thought you had family to be with?" Naruto questioned as he looked him.

"Well they may be my family…but not my family," Neji explained as sadness filled his eyes.

Naruto knew what he ment. Neji felt it wasn't really celebrating with family if none of them were not a mother or a father. Naruto smiled and let Neji come into his home now. It was really getting interesting now but than a hand stopped the door from closing.

"Naruto-kun, you think you can just shut the door on our faces like that?" A voice boomed and Naruto turned to see Jiraiya-sensei.

"Ah it's the pervert!" Naruto yelled and attempted to close the door but the door was just pushed against him.

"Is that anyway to treat your sensei? I came all this way to see you stupid!" Jiraiya yelled and grabbed Naruto into a headlock but coughs stopped him.

"Oh Merry Christmas Kakashi-kun, Iruka-kun, Sasuke and boy I don't know," he waved and smiled at them.

"Stop being an idiot Jiraiya and stop blocking the door," a femine voice said from behind him.

"Air…air…Naruto can't breath now!" Naruto gasped as he fought to get out of his sensei's hold and with that was dropped to the ground.

"Welcome Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi spoke out and waved to her.

Once again a few minutes later Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi, Neji, Jiraiya, and Tsunade sat around the table or sort of sat around it since it was only meant for four people. They were all laughing and Naruto looked around at them all.

Naruto just watched as all the people around him laughed and teased each other. How did this happen? How did it get to be only him than a whole group of people? Maybe he wasn't along after all, this was his family.

Iruka was like his father figure and he couldn't think of it any other way. Kakashi was like his uncle who was always giving him advice on things. Sasuke was like his brother, someone he didn't get along with but he had his good side. Neji, well he was like cousin since they seemed to talk and give each other advice sometimes. Than Jiraiya was like his grandfather who was always nagging on him but also helpful at times and knew what he was doing. Tsunade was like his aunt and a grandmother all in one which was pretty neat. Santa had finally given him his wish.

"Hey it's midnight…Merry Christmas you all!" Iruka explaimed and everyone also starting yelling Merry Christmas, and before you knew it Tsunade started singing 'We wish you a merry Christmas.'

They all got what they wanted now. A Christmas family.

((Well that was fun to write. I hope I get some good reviews and if I forgot about any other orphans out there sorry I forgot. I thought about putting Gaara in my story but I couldn't figure out a way to bring him into the story. Than I also remembered he has team family.

So Merry Christmas to you all!))


End file.
